


Galahads

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF, hartwin - Fandom
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Worry, drunk
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy
Summary: Harry có một mối băn khoăn và may mắn làm sao hai ông bạn già của ổng vẫn còn đó để cho ra vài gợi ý.





	Galahads

Galahad nổi tiếng khó tính nhất bè lũ Kingsman. Đám người Anh kiểu cách này vốn đã nổi danh khó tính, kiểu cọ, lão già Galahad còn hơn gấp ngàn lần. Lão không bao giờ cho phép hát hò hay dùng tay ăn uống dù cho đó có là món gà rán. Mà đám Kingsman, không hiểu sao ông vua Arthur thì chúng nó còn chẳng thèm ngó ngàng tới trong khi Galahad thì đứa nào cũng sợ một phép mặc cho ổng vô cùng lành tính. Ổng có bao giờ gào thét, tra tấn hay giết đứa nào đâu, thế mà chúng nó cứ hễ nghe tới Galahad thì lập tức cư xử như quý ông liền ngay tức khắc. Merlin luôn lợi dụng điều này để lôi ra chấn chỉnh cả đám. Đứa nào trẻ con thì dọa Galahad đang đến, đứa nào nhè nheo dây thun đến họp thì bảo Galahad đang ngồi chờ sẵn, đứa nào chửi thề bậy bạ lại hù Galahad đang ở phòng bên cạnh thì thể nào chúng nó cũng cư xử đúng mực lại ngay. Và lần nào cái tên Galahad cũng phát huy công dụng tối ưu của nó trong việc dẹp loạn nội bộ Kingsman. Nhờ phước đức của lão già màu mè Galahad mà Merlin sống phải nói là tạm yên ổn trong khoảng thời gian cũng phải nói là khá dài ở cái tổ chức dị hợm này.  
Rồi chuỗi ngày yên ổn của Merlin cũng tới ngày chấm dứt khi thằng nhóc Eggsy xuất hiện trong cái tổ chức bất ổn này nói chung và cuộc đời lão già Galahad nói riêng. Mà ác làm sao cái nói riêng kia lại to lớn, ảnh hưởng nặng nề tới cái nói chung của Merlin gấp vạn lần. Mặc dù thằng nhóc đã rớt trong cuộc tuyển chọn Lancelot nhưng vì sức nặng của cái tên Galahad đã đè bẹp Arthur trong cuộc biểu tình cùng công lao to lớn của thằng nhóc nên nó đã được giữ lại sau ngày Vday và cả đám giờ đây đang ra sức tìm cho nó cái bí danh mới trong khi bản thân nó chẳng muốn một chút nào. Nó chỉ muốn được lão già Galahad gọi là Eggsy và thiên hạ phải gọi nó là Galahad cho giống với lão già, mà ác nữa làm sao lão già lại chẳng hề hé răng lời nào từ chối cái đòi hỏi trẻ con kia, thành ra giờ cái nội bộ lùm xùm ấy lại được phen rối tung lên bởi có đến 2 Galahad. Đám Kingsman không ngán gì thằng nhóc Galahad nhỏ nhưng cái tên – ôi cái tên có thể nói lên biết bao điều, chẳng hạn như trong việc báo động Galahad, nhiều lần tụi nó đang tranh nhau cái Donut thì nghe la ầm lên Galahad đang đến, cả đám vội chấn chỉnh quần áo, ngồi lại ngay ngắn thì 1 phút sau thằng nhóc Galahad nhỏ xuất hiện, cả đám lại xung thiên lên với tên báo động giả, đang đánh nhau tơi bời thì lão già Galahad thật xuất hiện sau thằng bé của ổng đúng 20s, cả đám lại bỏ chạy trối chết. Mà không hiểu sao thằng nhóc lại có thề sống cùng ông già khó khăn ấy được thế không biết. Phải, không nghe lầm đâu, đám Galahad ấy sống chung với nhau trong căn nhà đầy mấy thứ đã chết. Nghe mà sởn cả da gà. Thế mà Galahad nhỏ trông có vẻ chả bận tâm gì ngoài hạnh phúc hiện tại đang sờ sờ trên mặt nó. Và nếu chuyện chỉ có thế thì chả có gì phải bàn, nhất là với Merlin. Vấn đề là Galahad nhỏ không hề giống ông già của nó chút nào. Nó là một thằng nhóc khó lường và hay chọc phá người khác trong chừng mực đáng yêu của nó. Không ít lần bọn Kingsman đã phải lạnh người khi nó thẳng thừng gọi Galahad lớn bằng tên thật của ổng trong buổi họp. Cả đám ríu cả người lại trong cơn rét, thế nhưng khi nghe lão già vẫn trả lời nó trong sự tỉnh rụi thường ngày của ổng mà không chút càu nhàu , chỉnh sửa gì thằng nhóc, cả đám lại như được quay trở lại mùa xuân.  
Thằng nhóc nhỏ Galahad là cái đứa làm Merlin điêu đứng nhất trong cái đám này. Nó ngang nhiên xếp đầy tủ lạnh Kingsman bằng mấy chai sữa bò ít đường mặc cho lời la ó phản đối của đám người lớn lúc nào cũng muốn uống Whiskey kia. Chả ai biết nó xếp nhiều thế để làm gì. Arthur thì ít khi ở nhà, ổng lúc nào cũng bận họp hành vòng quanh thế giới. Merlin thì lúc nào cũng ở nhà nhưng ổng không có cách nào la mắng thằng nhóc chuyện đó chỉ vì nó bảo nó để dành cho Harry nhà nó uống, mà Merlin thì…khỏi phải nói chi cho mệt, trong mắt Merlin chỉ có cái tên Harry là đủ sức gây ảnh hưởng tình cảm tới cái đầu trọc khó ưa của ổng. Percival thì chỉ nghe lời Lancelot quý báu của ổng, mà xui xẻo làm sao Lancelot lại là bạn nối khố với thằng nhóc Galahad nên cảm đám Kingsman còn lại đành ngậm ngùi cho thằng nhóc mặc nhiên trưng dụng cái tủ như của riêng.  
Buổi họp vào thứ hai hàng tuần của nội bộ Kingsman diễn ra êm thấm như thường lệ, ngoại trừ việc người ta đã quá quen thuộc với chuyện hai Galahad hay hoán đổi vị trí chỗ ngồi cho nhau. Galahad lớn bao giờ cũng cho phép Galahad bé toàn quyền quyết định chuyện này. Mà làm gì có cái quái gì trên đời này mà Galahad lớn không cho phép thằng nhóc toàn quyền quyết định chớ, duy chỉ vài lần trong tình huống chân tơ kẽ tóc liên quan đến sinh mạng thì lão già mới họa may từ chối quyết định còn nông cạn của nhóc con nhà ổng thôi, ngoài ra thì…  
“Harry à!”  
Thằng nhóc lên tiếng làm cả đám giật mình. Dù cho đây cóc phải lần đầu tiên chúng nó nghe thằng nhóc gọi lão già bằng tên thật giữa chốn công cộng thế này nhưng hễ nó lên tiếng là cả đám cứ nổi hết cả gai ốc lên.  
“Sao thế Galahad?”  
“Ông cứ uống rượu thế không tốt cho dạ dày đâu? Hôm qua bác sĩ đã dặn ông rồi còn gì.”  
“Nhưng chúng ta đang trong buổi họp mà Eggsy.”  
Cả đám lại có dịp lên cơn đau tim khi nghe ông già gọi tên cục cưng của ổng một cách dịu dàng.  
“Ông bị làm sao hả Galahad?” – Percival lên tiếng hỏi thăm sau khoảng thời gian dài im lặng trong buổi họp.  
“Galahad bị đau dạ dày.” – thằng nhóc nhanh nhảu trả lời tìm kiếm sự đồng thuận.  
“Sao ông không nói gì với tôi?” – Merlin chẳng hiểu từ đâu xuất hiện.  
“Tôi không sao cả.”  
“Sao lại không sao? Đêm qua ông đau thế còn gì.” – thằng nhóc lại nhảy vào.  
Cả đám nhìn chằm chằm vào ông già như thể ông mắc tội gì to lớn lắm vậy.  
“Em lấy sữa cho ông nhé, Harry.”  
“Ừ. Eggsy. Em vui lòng lấy giúp tôi.”  
Cả đám Kingsman được phen xì xào to nhỏ khi một ly sữa to đùng nằm trên bàn thay cho chỗ ly Whiskey mà giờ đây đang được ông già nổi tiếng ra vẻ nhất đám nhẫn nại uống trong sự trông chừng có phần quá mức từ thằng nhóc bên cạnh.  
“Được rồi Galahad, khi nào ông thấy không khỏe thì phải báo ngay cho Merlin biết để ông ấy sắp xếp lại công việc. Không được làm việc quá sức đấy.” – Arthur đánh tiếng chấm dứt màn quan tâm quá mức cần thiết này để tiếp tục buổi họp.  
“Không Arthur. Tôi đề nghị Harry phải được nghỉ ngơi một thời gian. Ông ấy đang không khỏe.”  
Thằng bé lên tiếng làm cả đám đờ cả người vì ngạc nhiên còn ông già nhà nó thì đang ho sặc sụa vì sữa. Cả đám lại 1 phen há mồm khi Galahad nhỏ đang hoảng hồn vuốt lưng Galahad lớn giúp ông thoát khỏi cơn ho bất đắc dĩ.  
“Tôi không sao cả mà, Galahad. Arthur! Ông cứ sắp xếp nhiệm vụ như thường lệ là ổn với tôi rồi.”  
“Tôi nghĩ tuần này ta nên để cho gia đình Galahad được yên thì hơn. Tôi sẽ điều phối lại công việc.” – Merlin lên tiếng trấn an đôi mắt long lanh của thằng nhóc đang nhìn ông cầu khẩn sự đồng tình.  
“Vậy coi như xong. Cuộc họp kết thúc tại đây.”  
Phải, cuộc họp kết thúc nhưng không có nghĩa những nghi vấn đang chạy vòng vòng quanh não đám hiệp sĩ đã kết thúc khi màn chăm nhau của “gia đình Galahad” vẫn còn sờ sờ ra đó.  
……….  
“Harry, ông với Eggsy là thế nào vậy?”  
Trong một đêm Eggsy về nhà chơi với mẹ và nhóc Daisy cùng Roxy, tam giác thần thánh của Kingsman đã có dịp hẹn nhau ra ngoài làm vài ly như thời còn trong quân đội. Merlin đã đánh bạo hỏi thăm tình hình ông bạn già của ổng trong sự im lặng đáng khích lệ từ Percival.  
“Tôi cũng không biết.”  
Harry trả lời thật lòng trong khi Percival – trong trang phục quần tây áo sơ mi thông thường khi ở nhà - vẫn đang viền tay quanh miệng ly Martini, còn Merlin – trong bộ đồ thể thao cũ vẫn như ngày xưa – ôm ly bia trong lòng.  
“Sao ông có thể không biết? Tui tưởng 2 người…”  
“Bọn này làm sao?”  
“Đang hẹn hò” – Percival lần đầu lên tiếng trong tối nay.  
“Tôi thật sự không biết. Tôi không biết tình cảm của em ấy.”  
“Thế còn ông? Tôi chỉ cần biết về ông thôi” – Percival lại lần nữa cắt ngang dòng suy tưởng của Harry.  
“Tôi nghĩ tôi có mến thằng bé. Nhưng…tôi không biết, tôi không biết đó là gì. Tôi muốn che chở cho em, tôi muốn sống cùng em dưới một mái nhà, tôi muốn cho em mọi thứ em muốn, tôi thấy nhớ em khi em xa tôi và nhiều thứ khác nữa, nhưng tôi thật sự không biết đó có là gì khác hơn lòng cảm mến không.”  
“Đôi khi tôi thấy ông dại thật đấy Harry.”  
“Percival!!!” – Merlin lên tiếng ngăn chặn câu nói có khả năng chạm đến lòng tự ái của Harry.  
“Thôi nào, Merlin. Ông cũng nghĩ thế còn gì. Bạn bè làm gì mà không san sẻ cho nhau những lúc thế này chứ. Ông có muốn tôi nói huỵch toẹt ra không Harry?”  
“Sao hôm nay tự nhiên ông nói lắm thế Percy?”  
“Trật tự nào Merlin. Tôi còn tỉnh táo lắm. Đó là yêu, ngốc ạ. Như tôi và Rox đây. Ông có bao giờ thấy tôi lên tiếng cãi lại cô ấy lời nào không. Giờ cô ấy đang đi chơi cùng quả Trứng nhà ông, tôi cũng thấy nhớ muốn lộn ruột lên đây. Ông cũng đang vậy chứ gì? Đó là yêu. Tôi đoan chắc với ông điều đó, cái tên ngốc này.”  
Ông già Galahad ngồi thờ người như vừa nhận ra được chân lý. Ông chưa khi nào nghĩ mình già từng tuổi này mà còn bị thuyết giáo một bản khá dài về chuyện yêu đương tuổi trẻ. Chẳng lẽ ông đang yêu thật hay sao? Lí nào mà từng tuổi này ông lại bắt đầu yêu đương, lại với một thằng bé đáng tuổi con trai ông. Thật hết sức khó tin cho cái trí não lúc nào cũng đòi hỏi sự giải thích hợp lí logic kia của ông.  
“Thế…Harry này…”  
“Ông ngại thì để tôi nói cho.”  
“Percy, ông say rồi đấy.”  
“Thôi nào, Mer. Tôi biết khi nào tôi say mà. Harry, ông đã từng có ý muốn ngủ cùng thằng bé nhà ông chưa?”  
“Ngủ cùng?”  
“Đúng vậy, tôi không nói chuyện ân ái. Tôi bảo “ngủ cùng”. Hai cá thể nằm cạnh nhau đến sáng ấy.”  
Hai cặp mắt sau 2 gọng kính đang nhìn chằm chằm khiến mặt mày ông đỏ lựng. Harry Hart cuối cùng cũng đã có ngày đỏ mặt khi có người hỏi han chuyện chăn gối của ông ta. Không ngờ Merlin vẫn còn sống được tới ngày này.  
“Tôi…có…”  
“Tên ngốc. Thế ông có nói cho thằng nhóc biết chưa?”  
“Tôi…chưa… Tôi không dám. Lỡ như em ấy…”  
“Theo những gì bọn này quan sát thì thằng nhóc mê ông cũng dữ lắm rồi. Đánh liều một phen đi lão già. Không ông sẽ hối hận. Khi đó đừng có mà chạy tới uống sạch chai Bourbon của tôi mà khóc lóc tỉ tê. Tôi sẽ không nghe đâu. Tôi còn phải bận bịu nâng niu Roxy bé bỏng nhà tôi nữa. Không có thời gian cho ông đâu.”  
“Percy….Để tôi đưa ông về. Ông say lắm rồi đấy.”  
“Say sao? Khỉ thật. Roxy sẽ không vui về chuyện này chút nào đâu… Roxy…”  
“Tôi đưa ông ấy về trước đây Harry. Ông cũng nên về sớm đi, thằng bé chắc cũng sắp về rồi đấy. Mà thật tình thì mọi điều Percy nói đều là những gì tôi vẫn luôn định nói với ông.”  
………..  
“Harry.”  
Ông lờ mờ mở mắt khi nghe tiếng bé cưng gọi. Xung quanh tối đen êm đềm. Harry đang nằm nghỉ ngơi trong chính phòng ngủ của mình thì thấy một bóng đen be bé đang đứng cạnh giường gọi tên ông.  
“Sao thế Eggsy?”  
“Em có thể ngủ cùng ông không?”  
Câu nói đánh bay ngay lập tức cơn buồn ngủ của Harry. Ông không nghĩ mọi thứ lại tiến triển nhanh như vậy. Từ cái hôm trò chuyện cùng Merlin và Percy tại quán bar về, ông vẫn trong trạng thái ngậm hột thị. Ông thật tình chưa có đủ can đảm để nói chuyện này với thằng bé. Khốn thật. Một sát thủ giết người không chớp mắt mà lại sợ hãi chuyện phải tỏ tình. Chuyện đời thật lắm trái ngang mà.  
“Ừ. Được.”  
Sau một hồi ấp úng, ông cũng nhích sang một bên giường cho thằng bé nằm gọn ghẽ phần giường còn lại. Em nằm im thin thít, không quậy quọ, chòi đạp chi cả. Tự lấy cái chăn em mang sang đắp lên người, quay lưng lại phía ông. Lương tâm nhìn lưng thằng bé mà gào thét đòi ông phải ôm ấp lấy tấm lưng bé nhỏ hơi run rẩy ấy vào lòng.  
“Có chuyện gì sao Eggsy?”  
“Không có gì. Chỉ là vài cơn ác mộng.”  
“Nhìn tôi này Eggsy. Nói tôi nghe.”  
“Em lại mơ thấy ông vào cái ngày ấy.” – em vẫn ngoan cố xoay lưng lại phía ông.  
“Tôi không sao rồi mà. Ôi Eggsy. Tôi xin lỗi em. Tôi đã bắt em phải chịu đựng những điều tồi tệ này. Tôi thật tệ mà.”  
Ông ôm lấy nhóc con của ông từ phía sau. Em nằm im thin thít, cơn nức nở đã chấm dứt, có vẻ như dễ chịu hơn hẳn khi trong vòng tay ông. Ông cũng vậy. Cảm giác thật vẹn toàn khi có em nơi đây, trong đời ông. Nhưng ông vẫn không biết nên làm gì tiếp theo. Cho đến khi em rúc vào trong ngực ông tìm kiếm hơi ấm trước khi cả hai ôm ấp nhau chìm vào giấc ngủ yên lành hiếm hoi có được trong cuộc đời điệp viên của cả hai.  
………  
Mỗi lần nhìn thấy Merlin cùng Percival nhìn ông sau cặp kính chỉ với 1 câu hỏi chập chờn nơi đáy mắt, ông chỉ biết buồn bã mà lắc đầu trong tiếng thở dài từ họ. Nhìn Percival cùng Lancelot quấn quít ra mặt làm ông càng thẫn thờ hơn. Ông thèm khát được như họ, được ôm lấy quả Trứng bé nhỏ vào lòng mà vuốt ve, nựng nịu gò má phúng phính ấy. Ông càng điên máu hơn khi sau cái đêm ngủ cùng nhau đó em không thèm sang phòng ông nữa. Hay là em đã nhận ra ngủ cùng 1 lão già chán ngắt đến độ nào. Hay ông khiến em khó chịu đâu đó chăng. Hay kinh khủng hơn ông đã nói mớ điều gì không nên nói khiến em phải đề phòng. Khốn kiếp. Sao ông không nghĩ ra điều này sớm hơn vào cái đêm ấy chứ. Thế rồi một ngày ông quyết định thử làm điều gì đó.  
“Eggsy này.”  
“Sao thế Harry?”  
“Tôi chỉ muốn nói là nếu em sợ…phải ngủ một mình. Ý tôi là nếu những cơn ác mộng cứ quấy rầy em, hay em muốn đảm bảo tôi vẫn…sống sót sau cái ngày ấy, thì em cứ sang ngủ cùng tôi, không sao cả.”  
Thằng bé im lặng không nói gì. Chuyện này tệ rồi đây. Ông đã hơi chuyển ngữ ý muốn của mình một chút để dễ gợi lên chuyện này với em hơn. Ngờ đâu nó lại gây ra tác dụng ngược thế này.  
Đêm hôm ấy ông đã trằn trọc mãi không ngủ được, lâu lắm rồi ông mới bị mất ngủ thế này, tắt đèn nhưng vẫn nằm đấy, mở mắt nhìn ra cửa sổ. Lẽ nào ông đang đợi thằng bé ôm gối sang như hôm trước. Không đâu, Harry à. Em ấy sẽ không qua đâu. Ông không nên hy vọng quá nhiều. Em ấy chịu ở cùng dưới một mái nhà đã là điều kì diệu nhất từng diễn ra trong cuộc đời già nua của ông rồi. Đừng trông mong gì hơn nữa. Chỉ mang lại thất vọng thôi.  
Đang mải mê suy nghĩ, chợt ông nghe tiếng gõ cửa nhè nhẹ trước khi một bóng hình thấp bé lò dò ôm gối đi vào. Rồi vẫn tự nhiên như cái ngày đầu tiên em tới nhấn chuông cửa nhà ông hỏi xin ở cùng, em im lặng, gọn ghẽ chui lên giường ông, hơi đẩy ông sang một bên, kéo cái chăn ông đang đắp phủ lên người em.  
“Ngủ ngon, Harry.”  
“Ngủ ngon, Eggsy.”  
Thế rồi đột nhiên cơn mất ngủ của ông lũ lượt kéo đi như có cơn lốc vừa tràn qua. Lần đầu tiên trong cuộc đời ông biết cái cảm giác có người ngủ cùng cũng không đến nỗi quá tệ như ông vẫn tưởng.  
Sáng hôm sau, khi vừa từ hiệu may về, ông đã nhận ra ngay có điều không ổn, làm sao mà ổn cho được khi phòng ốc của bé cưng giờ đã trống trơn. Sáng nay trước khi đi, ông vẫn còn thấy em ngủ nướng ngon lành trên giường ông, tay chân quấn lấy cái chăn của ông cơ mà, sao giờ lại…  
Ông tức tốc chạy một vòng quanh nhà kiểm tra, mọi thứ vẫn còn nguyên. Đột nhiên có điều gì đó chợt lóe sáng trong tâm trí, ông run rẩy từng bước quay về phòng mình. Đừng hi vọng quá nhiều, Harry!  
Ông mở cửa nhè nhẹ như sợ đánh thức ai đó và nhận thấy đồ đạc của em hiện đang nằm lung tung trong ấy. Tim ông nảy lên như có ai vừa cho nó một cú shock điện. Và em, đang đứng nơi tủ áo, xếp gọn gàng quần áo em vào đấy cùng của ông.  
“Eggsy!”  
“Ông không phiền nếu em chuyển hẳn vào đây chứ?”  
“Ồ. Không. Dĩ nhiên là không rồi.”  
“Ông dễ chịu chết đi được. Tới giờ em vẫn không hiểu sao họ lại bảo ông khó tính nhỉ.”  
“Em không biết được đâu.”  
“Em không biết còn ai biết nữa.”  
Ông cười, và lần này, ông cho phép mình được quyền mang hi vọng.  
………  
“Ông với thằng bé sao rồi?”  
“Vẫn vậy.”  
“Ông đã nói chưa?”  
“Vẫn chưa.”  
“Thằng bé có nói gì không?”  
“Vẫn không.”  
“Trời ơi! Hai tên đần này. Tôi chết mất thôi.”  
“Bình tĩnh nào Percy. Thế có tiến triển gì mới chưa?”  
“Rồi. Thằng bé đã chuyển vào ngủ cùng tôi.”  
“Gì??? Thế là tốt. Rất tốt. Ông làm tốt lắm Galahad.”  
“Thằng bé làm là chủ yếu. Tôi chỉ có chút gợi ý thôi.” – Harry chỉnh lại.  
“Được bao lâu rồi?”  
“Tầm hai tuần rồi.”  
“Tốt, tốt. Thằng bé có nói gì không?”  
“Không.”  
“Vụ này hơi khó à. Ít ra nó không phản đối chuyện gì là ổn lắm rồi. Tôi nói thật, mấy ai có thể chịu nổi ông chứ. Thằng nhóc này khá đấy.”  
“Percy!!!”  
“Thôi tôi im đây.”  
………..  
Đã một tháng trôi qua, Harry vẫn không biết nên làm sao cho phải, thằng bé vẫn ngủ cùng ông, thậm chí còn quấn lấy ông, giờ có thể nói ông không còn khu vực riêng tư gì nữa rồi, mà cũng không phải ông phàn nàn gì về chuyện này, chỉ là em ôm ấp ông, vùi mặt vào ngực ông hàng đêm nhưng vẫn không hé răng lời nào chứng tỏ em cũng yêu ông. Còn ông thì…vẫn sợ. Lỡ không phải như ông nghĩ thì sao, em sẽ xa lánh ông. Khi đó ông biết phải làm sao đây. Làm sao ông có thể ngủ một mình khi không có vòng tay ngọt ngào ấy quấn quanh chứ.  
Harry à! Ông bắt đầu nghiện ngập thứ không nên nghiện rồi đấy. Tôi đã bảo gì nào. Đừng ôm hy vọng nhiều quá. Giờ ông đang đâm ra lo sợ viễn vông rồi chứ gì.  
………  
Một ngày kia, trên đường đến hiệu may cùng Eggsy, chính thằng bé lại là người gợi ý cho ông nên làm gì tiếp theo.  
Em đang mang tai nghe headphone như mọi khi và đang hát to một bài hát nào đấy nghe lạ hoắc với ông nhưng với em lại vô cùng rành rọt.

“'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it”

Và bàn tay em đang lật tới lật lui hệt như cô ca sĩ trên cái Ipad em đang cầm. Và ông chợt nghĩ ra. Sao ông lại không nghĩ ra điều này sớm hơn nhỉ.  
…………  
Và chiều hôm ấy, trong buổi họp hàng tuần của Kingsman, người ta đã nhanh chóng nhận ra hai thành viên của gia đình Galahad đều đang mang trên ngón tay áp út một vật gì đó sáng lấp lánh cùng nụ cười hạnh phúc ra mặt trên môi thằng nhóc Galahad không chối đi đâu được, mà có lẽ ông già Galahad cũng không có ý định muốn chối một chút nào.  
Giờ thì có lẽ đến phiên Percival phải ganh tị rồi đây.


End file.
